grid2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pseudobread/Grid 2 Review Roundup
It's been five years since the original Grid, an excellent racing game that was easily the best of its time. With the now standard Flashbacks and a near perfect blend of arcade and simulation gameplay, it offered something for everyone. A lot has changed in the meantime though, and other racing games have built off of what Grid pioneered. Does the sequel have what it takes to reclaim its racing throne? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'Edge' 9/10 ''"Codemasters had a hard act to follow in Grid, but with this sequel it’s delivered a dazzling package that can proudly take its place among the best racing games of this generation. It not only smooths off nearly all of the awkward edges that have plagued the studio’s ongoing attempts to cohere its racing games with driver-focused storylines, but it does so with enough pomp and spectacle to send current-generation hardware off with a memorable bang." 'OXM 8.5/10 ''"Grid 2 might not be quite up to the lofty standards of an all-inclusive open-world competitor like Forza Horizon, but it does more than enough to carve out a comfortable niche worth exploring."'' Gamespot 8.5/10 ''"Whether you're competing online or off, Grid 2 offers a fantastic blend of arcade and simulation racing. This is a game that wants you to experience the thrill of breakneck street racing, and gives you all the tools necessary to do just that. With terrific handling, gorgeous environments, and a broad selection of event types, Grid 2 slams on the gas and rarely slows down."'' IGN 8.5/10 ''"Last year’s Dirt Showdown never really knew what it was. Grid 2 does. Its continued shift away from its sim pedigree will still disappoint those of us who fondly recall the Race Driver games of old, but it still a great, modern package. A well-curated car list, a great sense of speed, and a well-thought out career mode combine in a racer that is a lot of fun to play through."'' GamesRadar 4/5 ''"As a whole, Grid 2 is a slick, powerful racer that's the result of a clear vision of intense, streamlined competition. It takes few risks yet scratches many itches, offering a compelling experience to fans on all sides of the racing spectrum. While some will question a few design decisions, the overall package delivers on many levels. Put simply, Grid 2 deserves your attention. "'' Game Informer 8/10 ''"I like that Grid 2's multiplayer carrot tastes slightly different than the single-player one, but ultimately the game – apart from the LiveRoutes system – isn't the revelation that I was hoping for. Codemasters has proven that it can deliver a compelling racing experience on the track, but we'll have to keep on waiting for the next big leap forward."'' Thought It Was OK Joystiq 3/5 ''"Grid 2 has its moments, but every racing game comes down to the relationship between car and driver, and here it is almost exclusively an adversarial one. Were the cars more fun to drive, the events more coherently constructed and the AI given a sense of a self-preservation, Grid 2's best moments could have been the norm, instead of the exception that proves the rule."'' Eurogamer' 7/10 "In Dirt, Codemasters already has a series that excels in point-to-point driving, even if its emphasis is more off the tarmac than on it - and that series has begun to lose its less-than-convincing American twang. So Grid 2 is a strange backwards step, one that manages to retain some of what made the original great while getting lost in its own peculiar sense of drama and never adding enough worthwhile of its own. What should have been the return of a racing great instead feels like another curious offshoot, leaving Dirt now clearly Codemasters' premier brand."'' Hated It Grid 2 has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Grid 2? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Review Roundup